A Million Reasons to Love You
by SuperMom
Summary: Clark gets his prize in this sequel to "Who Wants to Love a Millionaire".


A Million Reasons to Love You

SuperMom

[no1supermom@hotmail.com][1]

March 2000

Rated Nfic

Tuesday morning, The Daily Planet

Clark Kent had been working without his partner and wife all morning. Lois had slipped out of the office earlier, mentioning something about collecting some documents at the Hall of Records. The tone indicating an incoming email took Clark Kent's attention away from the file folder he had been perusing for the past several hours. As incriminating as the evidence in the folder had been, an email was a welcome distraction. Clark thought he had read and seen just about everything, but the sexploits of the senior senator from New Troy had shocked even him. There were allegations and substantiating photographs of sex with underage girls, weekend orgies at secluded retreats billed to government credit cards, distribution of erotic materials over government email, and even kiddie porn. Clark had felt sickened and disgusted by the whole sordid affair; at times such as this, covering dog shows looked good.

Clark turned his chair toward his computer, reached for the mouse, and clicked on the flashing mailbox icon. The newest entry in his inbox was from [LLK@dailyplanet.net][2]. Clark smiled as he read the initials. Lois was proud of the name she had made for herself as the best investigative reporter in Metropolis (and probably the world). When the email system was first installed at the Daily Planet, Lois had fought a long hard battle with Lamar Lance for the right to use [LL@dailyplanet.net][3] as her email address. The rule of thumb was that emails were assigned alphabetically and since Lance preceded Lane, Lamar was entitled to the LL designation, with Lois being assigned LL2. Lamar had put up a good fight, but even he couldn't out-fight "Mad Dog Lane," and in the end he had raised the white flag of surrender and accepted defeat. Seeing the letter "K" at the end of her email address gave Clark a warm feeling inside. He had never asked her to take his name and initially she had not. But one day her email address had mysteriously changed, and when asked about it, Lois merely shrugged her shoulders. Clark Kent never failed to thank that higher power above for the day Lois walked into his life.

Clark clicked on the message from Lois and was surprised when an online invitation appeared on his screen.

****

"An Evening of Romance Awaits You!

WHERE:Presidential Suite, Lexor Hotel

WHEN:Friday evening

Cocktails at 6:00 P.M. and Dinner at 7:00 P.M. to be followed by an evening of romantic delights. Clothing optional."

The invitation was decorated with dollar signs and Clark presumed that this was his prize for having won his and Lois's "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire" challenge. She had declared him the winner by default because she had cheated to win the game. Despite Clark's protests that she had really won because she had been the first to answer all the questions correctly, Lois insisted. She had even shared her nightmare about "Cheater Woman."

Clark thought back to that night. He winced as he remembered reading the note from Lois, especially the words, "I'm a horrible person. Can you forgive me?" The cheap party decorations from CostMart had lent a festive air to their bedroom. But the decorations couldn't mask Lois's anguish. He remembered her tears and her apologies. In all the time he had known Lois, he had never seen her so remorseful. Clark also recalled the sweet and tender, albeit one-sided lovemaking that night after Lois had declared him the winner by default. Giving him sexual pleasure had in some way diminished Lois's guilt and afterward she had slept soundly in his arms. The following morning, his "prize" had been continued, with pleasure being shared by both partners. After that day, nothing more had been mentioned about the game; Clark had presumed that Lois had just put the whole issue behind her. The sudden appearance of this invitation indicated that this was NOT the case.

Coming back to the present, Clark stared again at the words on his computer screen and then hit the print button to make a hard copy. It was times like these that made him grateful to be one of the few employees with a desktop printer. A copy of such a suggestive document on the networked printer would be hard to explain to Perry, not to mention the amount of gossip it would generate around the office. Lois hated being the subject of gossip, regardless of the topic. While she had been known to use her feminine wiles and curvaceous figure to get the scoop on a story, Lois still did not like the idea of hers and Clark's sex life being fodder for the office grapevine.

Once the printout was complete, Clark folded it and placed it in his coat pocket. Just as he was about to return to his reading, he heard the elevator doors open and suddenly felt Lois's presence in the room. She strolled down the ramp and into the bullpen, heading straight to her desk. Clark thought it odd that she had not even glanced in his direction. But remembering the invitation he had in his pocket, he decided that maybe she was playing a little game with him.

Deciding that his files could wait, Clark slid away from his desk and made his way to the coffee maker. Pouring two cups of coffee for himself and Lois, Clark then walked to Lois's desk, sliding the cup of coffee onto her desktop as he asked, "Get everything you needed at the Hall of Record?"

"What?" Lois asked, acting confused. Recovering a bit, she replied, "Oh, yeah. I got everything taken care of: all the paperwork done, all the "i's" dotted and "t's" crossed; forms filled out; proper signatures on the proper documents. You know how it is, Clark, when you are dealing with bureaucracy. Have you ever stopped to think about how much time is wasted in this country on useless and repetitive paperwork? You know, I think that might be a really good story for us to do. Maybe we need to talk to Perry about it sometime. Don't you think so?"

When she finally paused during her babbling to catch her breath, Clark leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her cheek. He decided to play along with her game – *****whatever*****

it was. "You know, honey, I think you might be on to something there," he agreed with her. "I remember when we did that story on the EPA investigation in Smallville, there was so much paperwork involved. And half the time, there were at least two different copies of the same document circulating at the same time. Let's go talk to Perry right now and see if we can get him to agree to let us look into this."

As Clark grasped her arm to pull her toward Perry's office, Lois began to protest, "Clark, I don't think we have to ask him NOW." She pulled back a little and began to sit back down in her desk chair.

Pulling her again toward Perry's office, Clark argued, "No, Lois, I think we ought to pursue this while the idea is hot in your mind, you know…while you're juices are flowing. I really do think you're onto something. I guess it's lucky that you had to go to the Hall of Records this morning." And with that Clark started walking faster toward the Editor-in-Chief's office, his lovely yet flabbergasted wife in tow. He quickly turned his back to Lois though, so that she could not see the huge grin that was forming on his face. Clark was beginning to suspect that the invitation in his pocket and her absence from the office this morning were related. And he wanted to see just how far he could get his "little tornado" to play along.

"Clark!" Lois objected loudly. Then in a whisper she added, "Can we go into the Conference Room and talk?"

"Sure, honey, just as soon as we get through telling Perry about this great idea of yours." It took every super power in his repertoire to keep a straight face as he turned to answer Lois.

Realizing she was sinking deeper and deeper into a hole she had dug for herself, Lois took a deep breath, pulled away from Clark, and mumbled, "I didn't go to the Hall of Records this morning." Seeing her demeanor begin to change, Clark hurried them both into the Conference Room and planned his damage control. Obviously, he was either wrong about the connection between her absence and the invitation, or Lois's emotions regarding the whole "game thing" were still raw. Regardless of which it was, Clark knew he had to act quickly. He didn't want a repeat of "that night," with Lois in tears and him feeling like he'd again broken his promise to never make her cry.

Taking her firmly in his arms, Clark planted little kisses on the top of Lois's head and rocked back and forth with her. "Ssshhh…honey…it's okay," he crooned to her.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about the Hall of Records, but…" Lois began. "Actually I was planning a surprise for you for this weekend. You know, your "evening of entertainment."

"Oh, Lois, don't be sorry about anything. I've already received the email and I was just playing with you a little. But once again, I screwed everything up and upset you," Clark apologized as he continued to hold Lois close to him.

Lois relaxed in his arms and smiled as she realized that once again Clark was taking the blame for things. Pulling away, she looked into Clark's eyes and saw that "look" that had endeared him to her since she first had taken the time to notice him. "I was really at the Lexor, making reservations for us for Friday night." 

"I know about Friday, Lois. See?" With that, Clark pulled the computer printout from his pocket and showed it to her.

Taking the paper from Clark, Lois noted the time that the email had been delivered. "You weren't supposed to get this until this afternoon," she fumed. "I have half a mind to email this website and file a complaint. They assured me that the invitation wouldn't be sent until 3:00 and that would have given me enough time to make the hotel reservations, arrange for dinner and get back here…"

At least the old Lois was back, Clark thought, as he swept her into his arms once more and lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss complete and the babble stopped, Clark pointed to the paper and asked, "But the Presidential Suite? I thought we were going to get the Honeymoon Suite for old times' sake."

"Couldn't get it. It was booked for months. But this suite is better, nicer," she replied, emphasizing each adjective with a soft kiss. "It's much more elegant, quite like the man I married."

Returning her kisses one for one, Clark grinned and whispered into Lois's ear, "Honey, I know everything will be perfect because my perfect wife arranged it. But right now I see Perry looking this way and we'd better get back to our desks. I have a story to finish regarding a certain senator and his sordid sexual exploits. Perry wants it for tomorrow's edition."

"If you say so." Lois sighed and kissed him once more before turning away and heading back to her desk.

Friday morning, The Daily Planet

Clark arrived at work early on Friday. And he arrived alone. Lois had asked to take the day off so she could complete the preparations for the evening. Though she had given Perry some excuse about personal business that needed her attention, Perry hadn't gotten to be editor of the world's greatest newspaper because he could yodel. He knew that something was up between those two, but he just wasn't sure what it was. He had noticed that Clark was doing a lot of daydreaming and had even asked at one point if everything was okay.

"Sure, chief. Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Clark responded.

Perry nodded and mumbled, "Just checking, son. You're about as lively as an old hound dog napping on the porch at noon."

"No, Perry, everything is just fine," Clark assured his boss and began to peck randomly at his keyboard.

After walking by Clark's desk three times at one-hour intervals, and noticing the cursor blinking on the same spot, Perry contemplated just giving Clark the rest of the day off since it didn't appear that he would be productive anyway. When he finally mentioned it to Clark, he received a polite refusal. "You SURE nothing's wrong, Clark? Cause if it is, and you need to leave, I'll certainly understand. Have I ever told you about the time that Elvis and the Colonel…."

Clark shook his head and decided he needed to stop Perry in mid-story. "Honest, Perry, nothing is wrong. It's just that Lois has planned a special evening for us tonight at the Lexor. That's why she took the day off – so she could prepare for it. And I'm just having a hard time concentrating on this story. But I told her I would stay away from home and I'm not supposed to show up at the hotel until 6:00."

"Say no more, son. I understand. I remember when Alice planned a little surprise weekend for us at the Peabody in Memphis when we took that trip to Graceland a couple of years ago. I know exactly what you're going through. Just try to keep your mind on your story, though," he counseled Clark.

With that, Perry turned toward his office. Pausing, he reached back toward Clark and patted him on the shoulder. "Y'all have a good time, okay?" he said, giving Clark a wink and a big grin. "A REAL good time." Clark could feel the blush start at his neck and work its way up his face, his ears feeling as if they were glowing red.

Meanwhile, Lois was at home, marking tasks off her "To Do" list. The room was reserved, cocktails and dinner had been arranged, and a vintage bottle of Dom Perignon had been ordered to be put on ice at the appropriate time. She had a selection of their favorite CD's to play on the stereo system in the suite. And she'd even had a purchased a stash of munchies for Clark's late night "snack attacks." After all, she wanted him to keep up his strength for the "activities" she had planned. Her overnight bag was packed and included a new gown and robe and a bottle of "Enticing" perfume that she had purchased just for the occasion. Clark had packed his bag that morning and taken it to the office with him. They had agreed that Lois would keep the Jeep for the day, and he would go to the Lexor straight from work. Lois knew she was obsessing over this, but she wanted everything to be perfect. Despite Clark's assurances that all had been forgotten and forgiven regarding "the game," Lois felt that this weekend would be her final penance. This would purge the visions of "Cheater Woman" from her dreams forever, not to mention afford her an incredible weekend of luxury and passion with the man she loved so dearly.

At last – 5:30! Clark Kent shut down his computer, stacked his work papers neatly, and grabbed the overnight bag from beneath his desk. He'd decided to walk to the Lexor, just like a regular guy, and had even gone to the storage room for a quick spin out of "the suit." He was hoping beyond all hope that tonight would be a quiet Friday in Metropolis. Or at least quiet enough that the police alone could handle anything that might come up. Whatever Lois had planned, he wanted it to be perfect.

Arriving at the front entrance of the Lexor Hotel at precisely 5:55 P.M., Clark headed directly to the registration desk. He fidgeted and shuffled his overnight bag from shoulder to shoulder as he waited his turn in line. Any stranger observing his nervous behavior might think him either a first-time visitor to a large, metropolitan hotel or a man cautiously checking in for an amorous rendezvous with a secret lover. 

When his turn came, Clark smiled at the desk clerk and said, "Hi, my name is Clark Kent. I believe there's a reservation for me and my wife." The clerk pulled up the Kent account on her computer and as she read the screen, a big smile spread across her face. "Oh, yes, Mr. Kent, we've been expecting you. Just a moment and I'll get someone to take your bags."

As he began to protest the he could handle his single suitcase on his own, the clerk phoned the bell captain's desk. "No sir, Mr. Kent. We are under strict orders that you are not to lift a finger during your stay at the Lexor, and that includes carrying your suitcase upstairs." Turning back to the phone, she spoke into the receiver, "Ah…yes, Raoul, Mr. Kent is here." Clark was sure that she emphasized the name Kent when she spoke to this Raoul. Moments later, a tall, slender man in a Lexor uniform approached the desk. "Raoul, this is Mr. Kent. Will you please show him to the Presidential Suite?" Speaking to Clark once again, the clerk gave him what could only describe as a "cat-that-ate-the-canary" smile. "We hope you enjoy your stay at the Lexor, Mr. Kent. And if there is any way we can be of service, please do not hesitate to ask."

Taking the proffered key from the clerk, the bellman picked up Clark's suitcase and motioned toward the huge bank of elevators at the far end of the lobby. Maybe Clark was just imagining things, but it seemed to him that every hotel employee he passed on his way to the elevators gave him that same smile that he'd seen from the front clerk. Just WHAT had Lois planned? As they passed the concierge's station, Raoul nodded to the man standing there and said, "Presidential checking in." The concierge nodded back and picked up the telephone receiver. Before he began to dial, he looked Clark in the eye, nodded at him and winked. 

Using a special key designed for the penthouse level, Raoul summoned the elevator. Despite its quick arrival, and thanks to "super hearing," Clark was able to hear the concierge's words as he spoke into the phone. "This is the concierge desk. Mr. Kent is on his way to the Presidential. Is everything in order? Good." At that moment the elevator doors slid open and they were soon riding upward. Raoul spoke first, "This must be a very special celebration, Mr. Kent. Your wife has kept the entire staff busy all afternoon." Clark could just imagine that his "little tornado" had done precisely that. 

Upon reaching the penthouse level, the elevator doors slid open again and Raoul led the way toward the large mahogany double doors of the Presidential Suite. He unlocked the door, set Clark's bag on the table in the small foyer, and handed Clark the key. As Clark reached for his wallet to retrieve a tip for the man, Raoul shook his head. "No, Mr. Kent. That's all been handled. Just enjoy your stay at the Lexor." Again he grinned and nodded. Additionally, he withdrew an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to Clark. Seeing the puzzled look on Clark's face, Raoul shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was just told to give you this once I got you to the suite." And with that Raoul quickly turned and left, shutting the huge door behind him.

Striding into the huge room, Clark tore open the envelope and saw Lois's handwriting on the paper inside. The note was short: "Knock three times on the bedroom door." As he made his way across the suite to the bedroom door, Clark inspected the surroundings. It was elegantly furnished, unlike the Honeymoon Suite, which had a cheaper ambience to it. There were no ice dispensing cherubs, no vibrating chairs. Upon reaching the bedroom door, Clark rapped three times with his knuckles and spoke softly, "Lois, honey…." Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened. 

Clark could do nothing more than stare in awe. Lois was dressed in a long burgundy gown and robe that he distinctly remembered from his last survey of the Victoria's Secret catalog. The dark silk clung in all the right places, revealing just enough to fascinate but leaving enough to the imagination to arouse. He picked up the subtle fragrance of citrus and presumed it was a new perfume. Whatever it was, the heady combination of her scent and the lingerie had Clark's head spinning.

"Six o'clock," she murmured. "On the dot," Clark replied. "I didn't want to miss a thing." Lois could see Clark's eyes travel from her bare toes to the curve of her waist, up to the swell of her breasts, finally gazing hungrily into her deep brown eyes. She felt as if his stare was burning holes in her. She could see the pupils of his eyes dilate and his nostrils flare. Before letting things go further, she reached out and took Clark's arm, leading him back across the room toward the wet bar. 

"What can I fix for you, sir?" Lois asked in her best bartender's voice.

"If it's all the same with you, honey, I'd just as soon skip the cocktails and drink in the sight, smell, and feel of you." With that, he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her gently behind one ear and working his way toward her lips.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, fine with me," Lois mumbled as Clark's mouth began its assault on hers. As her lips parted, allowing Clark's tongue to enter her mouth, Lois began to remove Clark's shirt. He had taken advantage of the Planet's new "Casual Friday" policy and had worn dress slacks with a polo shirt. One by one, Lois undid the few buttons at the top of the shirt and then began pulling the shirttail out of the waistband of his trousers. As she tugged on the shirt, she also pulled Clark closer to her and felt a telltale bulge nudge against her pelvis. Lowering her hands to Clark's buttocks, she pulled him closer and ground herself into his erection.

Breaking away from their kiss, Clark languished in the feel of his wife's body against his. Lois's "bump and grind" routine had served its purpose and inflamed his already swelling penis, causing him to breathe in ragged gasps. "Loisssssssss," he hissed. "You don't know what you do to me."

Cupping his groin in her hand, she grinned wickedly and purred, "Oh, I think I do, Farmboy." Lois resumed their kiss while her hand massaged him, reveling in the knowledge that she had so much sexual power over this man, yet feeling humbled that he had chosen her from all the women in the world to be his wife.

Feeling all his self-control slipping away, Clark suddenly picked Lois up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her as a caveman would have carried his female partner. "What…?" Lois shrieked as Clark began to walk toward the couch.

"Your very patient husband has just lost his patience," Clark answered her. Just as he was about to lower her onto the plush sofa, there was a knock at the door. Lowering his glasses and gazing through the door, Clark announced, "It's dinner time!" Rather than put Lois down, he kept her across his shoulder and headed for the door.

"You put me down this minute!" Lois howled as Clark moved closer to the mahogany doors. Banging on his back with her fists, she squirmed and begged, "You are not going to answer the door with me in this position. What will the hotel staff think?"

"They will think that I have a gorgeous woman in my clutches," he laughed, "which is exactly what I do have. Don't you want them to know how much I love you?"

"I think you can show them some other way," Lois argued. "Put me down! I don't want the first thing this person sees to be my backside."

"But it's such a lovely backside," Clark pleaded, caressing her backside as she continued to beat him with her fists.

"If you don't put me down right now, Clark Jerome Kent, this evening will end as soon as we eat dinner."

"Oh, all right," Clark pretended to pout. He lowered Lois to her feet beside him just as he reached the doors. Clark hastily rebuttoned and tucked in his shirt, and opening the doors with a flourish, was greeted by the site of three waiters pushing carts

Dinner was the specialty of the house and consisted of veal with the Lexor chef's secret sauce, pasta, and a salad of tender young greens accompanied by the best wine in the Lexor wine cellar. Clark savored every bite. Seeing him close his eyes as he chewed a mouthful of the pasta, Lois asked, "Good?"

"Um hmm. And you KNOW what pasta does to me!" he answered with a sigh.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I ordered it for tonight?" Lois replied coyly.

Dessert consisted of the best tiramisu that Clark had ever eaten along with the last of the wine. While Clark devoured every morsel, Lois was careful not to stuff herself; she didn't want to get too full and become drowsy.

When the meal as finished and the carts taken away by the hotel staff (who, to Clark's disdain, continued to grin and wink conspiratorially), Clark turned to Lois and pulled her into his embrace and began nuzzling her neck. "Why don't we pick up where we left off before we were interrupted?" Clark whispered.

Lois began an immediate assault on Clark's shirt. Once undone, she pulled the shirt up and over Clark's broad shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Lois splayed her palms across his chest, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under baby-smooth skin and then reached around his waist to pull him closer. Clark leaned down to kiss her hungrily, running his hands through her dark, wavy hair. The feel of her silk lingerie against his bare skin was like a hot iron, branding him with Lois's own mark. 

As he trailed kisses down to her neck, he noticed the citrus fragrance from earlier. "Mmmm, honey, you smell good. Something new?"

"Yes," she breathed into his ear. "It's called 'Enticing'."

"And it certainly is," he growled back. His mouth closed again on hers, this time with his lips apart and his tongue requesting entrance to her mouth.

Clark's hands wandered down Lois's back and again felt the silk of her nightwear. "This new too?"

"Uh huh. Just for tonight," she whispered.

"You know, the invitation said 'Clothing Optional' so I opted to bring nothing to sleep in."

"Oooohhhhh, good boy. That's exactly what I was hoping you would do."

Clark continued to finger the fine silk as their repartee continued. "Lois, as beautiful as this lingerie is, I'm hoping I can opt to remove it."

"I'm agreeable to that," Lois replied. "But only if I can opt to remove the rest of your clothes too."

Scooping Lois into his arms, Clark answered huskily, "Please do and then we can opt right into the bedroom and check out the bed. Is it a BIG bed?"

"Mmm hmm, VERY big."

Clark carried Lois into the bedroom and put her down beside the king-size four-poster bed. He reached toward her and started to untie her robe, but Lois took his hands in hers, looked at him solemnly, and whispered, "No, let me go first." She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers as he kicked off his shoes. After lowering the zipper and pulling his trousers down past his knees, she gave him a gentle push and he sat back on the bed. Lois finished removing his trousers along with his socks. She could see the growing bulge straining against his briefs. "Okay. Now it's your turn," she said.

Clark reached for the tie strings of the burgundy silk robe and pulled the knot undone. The front of the robe parted to reveal a very low-cut gown with thin straps. The lacy bodice barely covered her full breasts while the full skirt just skimmed the floor. Lois shrugged the robe off and let it fall to the floor behind her. As Clark reached his hand toward her shoulder and began to push the strap down, she stepped back.

"Nope, it's my turn again," she teased while leering at his growing erection. If Clark hadn't known better, he'd have sworn Lois had x-ray vision, because he could literally feel her stare burning at his groin. Lois moved to stand in front of him and pulled him to his feet from where he still sat on the bed. She reached for the elastic waistband of his briefs and pulled them down slowly, releasing his erection so that it danced between them.

In one quick movement, Lois pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and let it too fall to the floor. She stood proudly naked before him. "Make love to me, Lois," he whispered, his voice thick and husky with passion.

Clark reached out and took her by the hand, helping her climb up onto the big four-poster bed. With her gestures and whispers, she directed him to lie on his back. Clark stretched out to his full height as Lois again stared at his throbbing penis. Then moving between his legs, she gently grasped it with one hand while reaching underneath to stroke his sac with the other. Of course, Clark had nothing to compare with, except his own masturbation techniques, but Lois had a way of making him feel tense and relaxed all at the same time. Suddenly, Clark felt something warm and moist sliding along the head of his penis. He shuddered and groaned. Pulling away, Lois asked cautiously, "What…?"

"Lois, please don't stop. It's just that your touch turns the Man of Steel into mush."

Assured that her techniques were serving their purpose, Lois hissed, "I was hoping more for hot, molten lava."

"Oh, that too baby. I just get to that stage later." And with that Lois resumed her oral assault on Clark, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis, feeling him throb and tasting the drops of pre-cum that signaled his deep arousal.

Clark had to close his eyes as Lois slowly and firmly slid her tongue back and forth across the underside of him, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. She wiggled her tongue from side to side against the sensitive underneath part of his organ, and then slid it back and forth lengthwise. As she performed this routine, she continued to massage his sac, alternating between gentle strokes and light tapping with her fingertips. Clark simply moaned and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, fisting his hands in the bed sheets. His breath came in ragged gasps as Lois drew him nearer and nearer to his climax.

Lois soon felt Clark's throbbing intensify. She let him slide from her mouth and began to stroke him quickly. 

"Loissssssssssssssss," he moaned. "I can't wait…."

"Don't sweetheart. Go with it. Let your body erupt when it wants to." Lois lowered her mouth back to Clark's erection, and after a few more swirls of her tongue, his penis swelled and spilled his seed into her. Once his spurting had stopped, Lois let him slide from her mouth once again and resumed stroking him, murmuring endearments until his orgasm had subsided.

"That was incredible, Lois," Clark gasped

"I take it then that you responded as you did because I made you feel good?" Lois said, teasing him.

"Definitely," he replied, still taking deep breaths to calm himself. He sat upright, and looked into Lois's eyes. She moved to him, laid down on her side, and pulled Clark into her arms. Patting him gently, she continued to whisper to him. "Where did…HOW did…where in the world did you learn THAT from?" Clark asked her.

"Your heart is still racing," she replied as she rubbed his chest. "I've just been doing some reading on how to please my husband. You're mine, Clark, and I love you so much. And I wanted to express that message to you as strongly as I could. You don't object to the way I did it, do you?" she asked playfully.

"NO WAY!" Clark exclaimed, as he took Lois in his arms, bringing his lips to hers and tasting himself has he kissed her hungrily. Lois's throaty moans delighted him and he soon kissed his way down her neck, gently licking here and there, leaving a warm trail behind. When he reached her chest, she sighed, running her fingers through his thick, wavy hair.

Her nipples were stiff with arousal and Clark squeezed them lightly. He kissed between her breasts, licking and tasting her, before moving over the top of her, taking a nipple into his mouth, licking first, and then sucking gently. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh," she sighed, encouraging him to continue.

Reaching downward with one hand, Clark quickly located Lois's sensitive areas. Dipping one finger inside, he found her hot and wet with desire. Searching between her folds, Clark located her clitoris, swollen and throbbing from her excitement. First slowly, and then more vigorously, he began to rub her, using her moans and movements as a gauge for his stroking. Back and forth, up and down, and finally in circles, Clark moved his fingers against her and inside her as he pushed her toward her orgasm. As her arousal built, Lois thrust against his hand, encouraging him, pleading with him to continue. Then quickly, suddenly, she arched her back and began to let out a low wail. Her body shuddered as her climax hit. Turning to look at Lois's face, Clark saw her eyes were open, staring deep into his.

"I want you," she said. "I want to feel you in me."

Lois punctuated that statement by raising her hips and opening her legs enticingly. Seeing Lois in this position was all it took to renew his erection. Moving quickly to a position between her legs, Clark grasped his manhood in one hand and pressed forward toward Lois's inviting sheath. The combination of her wetness and his aim resulted in a direct hit. Clark sank deep into her, both of them moaning as their joining was completed.

They paused a moment to let the first sparks of desire escape and then began to dance the sexual dance they both knew and enjoyed so well. Time and time again, Clark plunged deep within her. Lois wrapped her legs around him to increase the pressure on him and rolled her hips in response to his pistoning action. Pushing, pulling, inserting, withdrawing…they moved in unison, each bound for the same destination. Abruptly, Lois reached around to grip Clark's buttocks, pulling him further into and against her, setting off the first bolt of her orgasm. As her sheath spasmed around him, Clark felt himself begin the climb toward his own zenith. A few thrusts later, both were calling out unintelligibly as a force neither had thought was possible rocked them.

As his spasms receded, Clark slumped against Lois and let out an exhausted sigh. He could still feel her muscles clamping and releasing around his spent penis. Soon, though, he felt her begin to relax and she exhaled a long, loud breath. Gathering the sheet around them, Clark rolled over and they lay naked and satisfied in each other's arms. 

With her head lying on Clark's chest, Lois listened to his heartbeat slow and his breathing become steady. She drew tiny circles on his chest with her finger. 

Pausing from her drawing, Lois stated, "I can't believe that I spent a whole weekend in this hotel with you and never knew that the man of my dreams was right in the next room. You know, I really should have taken you up on your offer to share the bed!"

"How could you have done that," Clark laughed. "When Perry gave us our marching orders for that assignment, I said it would be strictly business and specifically told you not to try anything funny!"

"The one time I did what you told me to do and look what it got me," she declared. "I had to wait years for us to be together. If I'd only…." Clark shushed her in mid-regret with a kiss and murmured to her, "Lois, for every thing there is a season…." Luxuriating in the warmth of their lovemaking, sharing kisses, and murmuring words of love to each other, the lovers fell asleep intertwined in each other's arms.

Saturday morning, Lexor Hotel Presidential Suite

Clark woke before Lois. Remembering the passion from the previous night, but also remembering how much his wife liked her first cup of coffee in the morning, Clark crawled out of the bed and wrapped himself in the luxurious terrycloth robe provided by the hotel. Moving quietly to the living area of the suite, Clark dialed the front desk and asked for room service.

"Oh, Mr. Kent, your wife has already taken care of ordering breakfast for the two of you. All we need to know is when to bring it up," the clerk informed him cheerfully. Hearing Lois beginning to stir, Clark told the clerk to deliver it as soon as possible and relaxed on the sofa with the copy of "The Daily Planet" that had been slipped under their door. 

Without warning, he heard Lois get out of bed and walk to the bedroom door. Clark quickly moved to the floor beside the sofa and began doing push-ups, replaying the scene from their earlier stay at the Lexor. As Lois walked through the doorway, wrapped the other robe from the bathroom, Clark sat up and just stared. 

Lois also remembered that morning several years before. She paused in the doorway and smiled at her husband. "What?" she asked softly.

"You still look pretty decent first thing in the morning," he replied with a chuckle.

"So do you," Lois responded, in keeping with the script.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door, and simultaneously they said, "That must be breakfast." 

"I called as soon as I got up and they said you'd already arranged for breakfast. I heard you stirring so I told them to go ahead and deliver it. I know how much you like your coffee first thing in the morning," Clark explained as he opened the door and ushered the waiter into the room. Again Clark tried to offer the waiter a tip, and again it was refused with the comment that Mrs. Kent had already taken care of it. Clark saw Lois give the waiter an inquisitive look and then saw the nod that he returned to Lois. Now it was his turn to ask, "What?"

As the waiter exited the suite, Lois led Clark to the breakfast cart. There amidst the food and beverages was a large blue envelope with Clark's name printed on the outside. "Am I supposed to open this now?" he asked.

"Yes!" Lois clapped her hands with glee and giggled. Clark moved to the sofa and sat down. Lois quickly sat in his lap, laying her head against his shoulder.

Breaking the seal on the envelope, Clark withdrew a card, obviously and carefully handmade by Lois, titled "A Million Reasons to Love You." Inside Lois had listed Clark's attributes: his boyish good looks and heart-melting smile, his gentle strength and kind heart, his wonderful kissing technique and terrific performance in bed. The list continued up to fifty items and then stopped.

Looking puzzled, Clark asked Lois, "Where are the other nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred fifty reasons?"

Moving closer to embrace him, Lois answered, "Oh, they're out there somewhere. I just haven't discovered them all yet, but I plan to spend the rest of my life with you searching for all one million of them."

"And I'll be right here, helping you find them," Clark replied, pulling her in for a kiss. "And speaking of finding them," Clark leered as he waggled his eyebrows, "just when do we have to be out of this room?" Scooping Lois into his arms, he headed back to the bedroom as she snuggled against his body.

"Not until we find fifty more reasons, Clark."

~Fade to Black~

   [1]: mailto:no1supermom@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:LLK@dailyplanet.net
   [3]: mailto:LL@dailyplanet.net



End file.
